


The Champion of Thedas

by ZafaraFanfiction



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafaraFanfiction/pseuds/ZafaraFanfiction
Summary: Follow Ruki Lavellan,  a junior trainer that journeyed to the Conclave (a gathering of trainers from all across Thedas) with big dreams to sharpen her skills and seek advice on how to keep her cantankerous and over-protective Nidoqueen in check. However, when Giratina burst from the Distortion World and wreaked havoc the inexperienced trainer found herself testing the bond between Trainer and Pokemon, between friends, and battling to save her world from being swallowed by Giratina's unstable power.Note: Elements that gave Dragon Age an M rating have been toned down, while elements that gave Pokemon a G rating will be amped up. This is a retelling of Dragon Age Inquisition as if it were set in the Pokemon universe so certain aspects (like Cullen's lyrium addiction and traumatic experiences at Kinloch or Blackwall's deception) have been modified to better fit this tone. Character sexualities and personalities, however, have been left untouched.





	The Champion of Thedas

The cry of an Eevee rang in the elf's ears as her eyes fluttered open. A massive blast ignited the Conclave, and she'd be a goner if it hadn't had been for her Nidoqueen's quick thinking to shield the lithe trainer with her own armored hide. She felt herself be lifted off off the ground, Nidoqueen's denim scales all that she could see and feel, as the Drill Pokemon grunted as she walked. Ruki jolted into consciousness when her Eevee bounced onto her chest, licking her cheek and screaming at her. The elf lazily ran a hand through Eevee's fur and chuckled softly. "I'm okay Posey, honestly." It hurt for Ruki to bend her leg but, she was alive--her Pokemon were okay--and whatever erupted from the Conclave in dark purple flames seemed to have vanished into the mountains.  
  
"Up ahead! A trainer!" a voice called out. "She is injured."  
  
Nidoqueen has stopped in her tracks and let out a low hiss as the other trainer approached.   
  
The black-haired woman held out her hands and tried to quiet the Pokemon. "Do not be afraid, Nidoqueen, we mean your trainer no harm."  
  
Ruki's tilted her gaze to the new trainer and them up at her Nidoqueen. "Mirthadra, please."  
  
Mirthrada the Nidoqueen snorted as her stance relaxed. Such a protective beast, an honorable one, even since she was a little Nidoran.  
  
The new trainer approached cautiously. "I am Cassandra," she said. Cassandra gestured to the large, scarred Lucario looming behind her. "This is my partner, Lucario."  
  
The Aura Pokemon greeted them with a low growl before tilting his head to Mirthadra and Posey with a bark.  
  
Mirthrada seemed to relax further as she nodded, and Posey greeted the Lucario with a purr.  
  
Ruki smiled at Cassandra. "I'm Ruki... I.. there's something wrong with my leg."  
  
Cassandra gestured for the Nidoqueen to follow her. "We have a camp, not too far from here. We can get your leg mended and your partners healed."  
  
The elf smiled. "I ... thank you."  
  
\--  
  
Posey snored by the fire, her hind legs kicking and ears twitching, as another elf finished wrapping Ruki's leg in gauze.   
  
"You are lucky to have survived," the elf said with his gaze flicking up at the woman before him. "Very few have faced the wrath of Giratina and lived to tell the tale."  
  
"Solas you are being ridiculous," Cassandra hissed. "Giratina is a legend to scare children."  
  
"Legends do not burn down Conclaves, Cassandra. You saw the beast flying off into the mountains," Solas peered down at the elf. "Your leg is not broken, just sore. Rest for a few days and you and your partners can be on your way."  
  
Posey blinked awake before turning to Ruki with a greeting, prancing over to her and jumping on the bed. The Evolution Pokemon turned to the window and purred as she excitedly pawed at the Honchkrow sitting on the other side.  
  
The Big Boss Pokemon snorted before taking flight, diving into the window of the big church in the center of town.  
  
Ruki turned to Cassandra. "Who was that?"  
  
"Leliana's second set of eyes," Cassandra teased. "He is harmless, just like to make sure strangers aren't here to cause trouble." The human woman handed leaned a pair of crutches against the wall near the bed. "When you're ready, we should probably have you meet those in charge here."  
  
"She needs to rest, so she can leave," Solas said harshly.  
  
Cassandra  shook her head. "That is her choice, not yours," the woman tipped her head to Ruki and motioned for her silent Lucario to follow her out the door. Solas left soon after.  
  
Ruki let out a huff as she stoked her Eevee's mane. That other elf, that Solas, he seemed annoyed by her. Her train of thought was interupted by the sounds of something shuffling next to her. Ruki glanced over and noticed her Pokeball on the bed stand rattled and Mirthadra burst out of it in a white glow, seeming agitated as she took her place the by door. The Nidoqueen paced, her tail sliding against the stone floor as she thumped it against the ground and sat on her haunches, her tail wrapping around her legs, as her eyes closed.  
  
"Don't pout!" Ruki pleaded. "I know you don't like going in your Pokeball but you wouldn't stop growling at Solas."  
  
The left eye of the Nidoqueen opened and she huffed and nestled down in the nook by the door. Her relaxation ended by sound of something tapping on the glass. She rose to her feet to be met with the gaze of a Decidueye peering at her through the window. The Nidoqueen growled which caused the Arrow Quill Pokemon to smirk, disappearing from the window.  
  
The door slowly opened and the large bird-like Pokemon appeared in the door frame, cooing to herself and not fretting when a Sludge Bomb attack whirled by her head ruffling the feathers of her hood.  
  
Mirthadra growled, warning the intruder she would not miss a second time when her trainer called to her to behave.  
  
"Bianca! You silly old bird there you are!"  
  
The Decidueye, named Bianca, turned to her dwarven trainer with a coo as he appeared in the doorway.  
  
"What did I tell you about staring at the patients while they rest? They're starting to think you're a bad omen," the dwarf turned to the elf in bed and smiled. "Varric Tethras, adventurer, storyteller, and unwelcome tag-a-long. And you've already met Bianca here. She's been with me through thick and thin."   
  
"A pleasure to meet you Varric. My name's Ruki, and this is Posey," Ruki petted the Eevee on her lap. "And the grumpy-gills over there is Mirthadra," Ruki beamed. "Your Decidueye, she's beautiful."  
  
Bianca cooed her thanks as Varric clicked his tongue. "That she is, but keep the compliments to a minimum it'll go to her head."

The Nidoqueen snorted, her stance still strong as she eyed the strangers. After some coaxing from her trainer the large blue Pokemon relaxed in stance, though her gaze remained hardened.  
  
"She's pretty big for a Nidoqueen," Varric chuckled. "Most of the ones I've ever seen have been four-foot something? She has to be at least six-foot."  
  
Ruki rubbed her neck out of embarrassment. "Mirthadra has always been large for her species, even as a Nidoran. Not sure why."  
  
"Proof she's well taken care of if you ask me," Varric smiled. "Well,"  he started with a wave of his hand. "Bianca and I won't bother you anymore--"  
  
"Wait!" Ruki gulped at her own excitable tone, her cheeks burning. "Can ... can you tell me why Solas wants me to leave so badly?"  
  
"Who? Chuckles?" Varric snorted. "He's never been fond of trainers, especially those who aren't so kind to their partners. Don't let it get to you, kid, he treats everyone like that." With that, the dwarf exited the doorway, the playful Decidueye following close behind.  
  
Ruki watched them leave, then eyed the pair of crutches up against her bedside table. With a nod to herself, wanting to meet the so-called leaders Cassandra had mentioned, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed them. Mirthrada watched, gently touched her Trainer's back as she stood off the bed. "I'm okay, Mirthadra," Ruki scratched the Drill Pokemon under the chin before she made her way out the door.  
  
Posey barked before leaping onto her shoulder and nuzzling against the side of her face. The elven trainer chuckled, giving her Eevee a smooch on the side of her face, as she heard the heavy footsteps of her Nidoqueen come up behind them. Moving through the heavy snow and ice on crutches were a feat in and of itself but the elf managed, she always had. Posey and twisted over her shoulder, hind legs dangling down her chest, as she barked and yipped at Mirthadra--having a deep conversation with the grumpy Nidoqueen no doubt. The elf had finally made her way into the church and sighed in her achievement.   
  
Posey yipped with glee and sprung off of Ruki's shoulder, across Mirthada's head and down her tail, and went straight for an ajar door. Whatever mild conversation that had been taken place was interrupted with startled gasps followed by cooing.  
  
Ruki turned to her Nidoqueen. "Stay here, and please behave." The elf leaned the Nidoqueen's massive head downward and gingerly kissed the scar that ran horizontal across her snout. The Nidoqueen purred and nodded, dragging herself over to the fire place to rest. The elf chuckled to herself and made her way through the cracked door and found her silly Eevee on the table, on her back receiving a belly rub from one of the two women in the room. One had pale skin with fiery red hair, dressing in a violet cowl while the other woman was of darker complexion--an olive tone similar to the elf herself--with raven hair and a beautiful gold and blue dress. Posey rolled onto her tummy and gave kisses to the red-headed woman's knuckles as she chuckled.  
  
"Aren't you adorable!" she cooed. The woman finally looked away from the Eevee and towards the doorway. She smiled, and bowed her head. "You must be this sweetheart's trainer."  
  
Ruki nodded as Posey bounded off the table and onto her trainer's shoulder. "She's mine alright, I apologize if she interrupted anything important. She loves making friends."  
  
"Oh it's quite alright!" the redhead chuckled. "I'm Leliana and my friend here is Josephine."  
  
The raven-haired woman tipped her head to Ruki. "How do you do?"  
  
Ruki smiled. "I'm Ruki and you've already met Posey." She chuckled when the Eevee barked, her tail wagging.

Josephine twirled her quill as she turned to Leliana. "Have you seen our tall and exasperated friend this morning? Sure he would love to meet this new trainer Cassandra found in the mountains."

"No I haven't, probably calculating the best route here to see as few Pokemon as he can," Leliana had a sad look in her eyes momentarily before her attention turned to the sound of an adjacent door squealing open.

A Gardevoir emerged from a side room, holding a clipboard similar to the one Josephine holds, as she lightly touched the Antivan woman's arm. Josephine turned to her Pokemon and arched her brow. "Gardevoir what's-"  
  
Before the rest of the sentence could be spoken a cry of alarm ripped through the church as the three women gasped in alarm. All three pushed through the door to find Mirthadra clutching her tail, growling at a cowering man in the corner.  
  
"M'sorry!" he called out from behind his coat.  
  
"Cullen you need to make eye contact. Pokemon may not be able to understand us but they can feel what we're feeling," Leliana explained. "I don't think she wants to hurt you... because she could have knocked you clear to the other side of the village by now if she wanted to."  
  
"That makes me feel so much better, Leliana!" Cullen hissed as he peered up, his amber eyes locked onto the Pokemon in front of him.  
  
Then, Ruki was caught off guard, Mirthadra actually stood down without being instructed to. She warbled as she inched closer to Cullen and sniffed at him, locks of his blond hair swaying from her snorts. She tilted her head and proceeded to drag her tongue across the man's face, disheveling his hair.  
  
The man sputtered as his two friend's laughed. Ruki stayed quiet as she watched her Pokemon walk away from the man before her and rejoin Ruki at her side. The elf couldn't help but to smile. "I am so proud of you, Mirthadra," she whispered. The large Pokemon purred in delight as Ruki returned her attention to the man in the corner who was recomposing himself. Her cheeks tinted pink as he ran a hand through his blond hair and eyed her curiously.  
  
"Are you that Pokemon's trainer?" he asked her.  
  
Ruki nodded. "She's a little cranky but she's good in nature, I promise."  
  
He snorted through his nose and smirked lightly. "I'm Cullen. Cassandra had told me to be expecting you, I'm afraid we're looking for all the help we can get right now."  
  
"My.. help?" Ruki arched her brow. "With what?"  
  
Josephine picked up from where Cullen left off. "You encountered a breathing legend and you survived, along with your Pokemon. So many others were less fortunate."  
  
"If that's the case," Leliana spoke up. "Your Nidoqueen saved you and your Eevee's life this morning."  
  
Ruki's brow twitched as her Nidoqueen purred and softly nuzzled her cutoff platinum hair. She watched as the others disappeared behind the door but not before Leliana flicked her wrist and motioned for Ruki and her Pokemon to follow. The elf did curiously and watched as the Gardevoir from before pull a piece of parchment form her clipboard and slide it to Ruki across the table.  
  
"The locals say it was Giratina that burst out of the Conclave," Cullen started.  
  
"Our knowledge on the beast is minimal at best," Leliana's attention turned to the cawing of her Honchkrow as the bird landed on the table and dropped a scroll into her hands. The woman smiled, lightly stroking the Pokemon's feathers. "Good boy," she praised as she unraveled the scroll. Her eyes widened in surprise before she crumpled the scroll and turned to her colleagues. "It seems like our call to arms is being wholeheartedly answered."  
  
"Call to arms?" Ruki questioned.  
  
"Our knowledge on Giratina is limited, yes," Josephine explained. "But we know well enough that it hails from the Distortion World. Legend says it was banished there for it's violent disposition."  
  
"And such a threat can leave mankind and Pokemon alike with a serious problem," Cullen hardened.  
  
"Define serious?" Ruki watched as Posey lept from her shoulder and started to paw at the drawing of Giratina on the table.  
  
"Excluding the fact it can rip the world as we know it apart?" Cullen snorted. "Rumors are already swirling about that some are seeing this as a sign of the end times and are worshiping it."  
  
"It's our duty as Trainers," Leliana's gazed shifted to Cullen, "and to those without Pokemon of their own."  
  
Cullen rolled his eyes as Leliana continued to speak.  
  
"To deal with this threat as quickly as possible. Do you stand with us Ruki?"  
  
Ruki's gaze shifted down to Posey and then over to Mirthadra. "Well, what do you say?" A roar from her Nidoqueen and cheering from her Eevee caused Ruki to smile before she looked at the three before her. "I do. Whatever it takes."  
  
Posey's barking was interrupted when she caught a glimpse of something by the window. She lept form the table to the window sill, tail swaying as she looked for whatever she saw.  
  
"Posey what's wrong? What did you see?" Ruki watched as her Eevee hopped back to the table, managing to balance on her hind legs as she pointed out the window frantically. She drooped her ears and bushed out her tail and mane, pulling on her nose to elongate it and unsheathing her claws.  
  
"I don't know of any Pokemon here in Haven that looks like that, I'm afraid." Josephine watched as Eevee slipped back down to all fours and let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
Ruki rubbed her Eevee's ears. "If you saw something it's long gone. Don't worry about it."  
  
_This place is just full of Pokemon that like to look through windows, isn't it?_


End file.
